Broken heart
by MyLittleAngel2016
Summary: He was holding a ring he was ready to propose to his girlfriend , he has been waiting for this moment after 3 years of dating. And now he reached the right age to get married his SOUL was beating so fast from excitement and nervousness. But what you don't know all this happiness will be shattered later.
1. Broken heart 1

**For Frans shippers don't read this. Because it's sad ;_;**

Sans was walking down the street.

He was holding a ring he was ready to propose to his girlfriend Frisk, he has been waiting for this moment after 3 years of dating.

And now he reached the right age to get married his SOUL was beating so fast from excitement and nervousness.

But what you don't know all this happiness will be shattered later.

(Get ready for the sad part )

Sans kept walking and he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing this was his chance.

Man she was stunning, Sans began sweating already.

But then he saw her hugged by Asriel, Sans felt slight jealousy but hey they're friends.

Sans watched blankly, seeing Asriel gives a bouquet of flowers for Frisk, she accepted happily Sans tried not to misread the situation, it's a friendship present, right?

Then he got closer to hear what's between the two.

He saw Frisk pulling out something from her bag, it was oh god he couldn't believe his eyes...

A pregnancy test, it was positive.

Sans felt his heart beating unsteadily, he doesn't remember, he didn't take their relationship this far.

He kept listening.

"Asriel I'm pregnant" Frisk whispered.

Asriel hugged Frisk happily.

Sans began to worry.

"When did you find out?" Asriel asked her.

"Yesterday." Frisk said happily.

"That awesome, babe." Asriel said kissing Frisk's nose.

Sans's SOUL froze.

"Babe??"

"We're going to be parents." Frisk said happily.

Sans started to shake he held back his tears and suppressed his sobs.

"But what about Sans? Aren't you two dating?" Asriel asked.

"Well, I'm planning to dump him tonight." Frisk said regretfully.

Sans fell on his knees, she probably forgot it was his birthday.

 **(Yeah, yeah Sans was born on 14th February)**

The next thing drove Sans to the edge, they kissed.

 **Well, there will be part 2 for this , I'm just going to think about how'll Sans react to this affair.**


	2. Broken heart 2

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Frisk and Asriel, and they looked around and saw Sans angry, broken and tears rolling down his face.

"Sans?" Frisk said fearfully.

"YOU'VE BEEN GOING WITH ASRIEL BEHIND MY BACK?? YOU CREATED ON ME WITH HIM?? **YOU'RE CARRYING HIS BABY??** " Sans screamed loudly. His fists were clenched.

Frisk and Asriel looked at him in shock and shame.

"Sans, listen-" Frisk said but Sans interrupted her.

"No you listen, I gave you everything , I tried my hardest to make you happy, I poured my heart and and...*sob* I looked over my flaws and changed myself for the best" Sans said, all of his anger disappeared and replaced by sadness.

There was dead silence, and Sans spoke in a small voice.

"Why, why did you do this? That might sound selfish but what does Asriel have that I don't?"

Sans asked sadly as tears ran down his face.

"Sans I'm sorry, but when we turned Flowey to Asriel I had feelings, and I..I didn't feel anything towards you." Frisk said fearfully.

Sans stood here shocked, then he started sobbing.

"You didn't love me from the beginning?? All of this relationship was a lie?" Sans asked in disbelief.

Frisk nodded tearfully, she didn't want for things to go this bad, but she couldn't help but having crush on Asriel she was happy with Sans until the day Alphys found a way to turn Flowey back to Asriel that's were things started to go downhill, Frisk wasn't aware of consequences.

"I get it" Sans said quietly and he looked at Frisk with sorrow and pain in his eyes.

God, Frisk felt bad for bringing sadness to those eyelights.

"I'm not good enough? Aren't I?"

Sans asked bitterly.

"Sans it's not.." Frisk said but Sans interrupted her again.

"Please Frisk if that wasn't true, you wouldn't fell for Asriel from the beginning." Sans said angrily.

"After all Asriel is handsom, muscular, powerful and perfect in every way and I'm a pathetic, puny, weak skeleton with noodle limbs." Sans said sadly trying hold back his tears.

"Sans please don't beat yourself." Frisk said hoping to comfort her ex.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO FACED WHORE" Sans yelled angrily.

Suddenly Sans felt a burning pain on his face, he looked up and saw Asriel looking angry and his fist clenched.

Sans looked up tearfully.

"You know what, Sans ." Asriel said angrily, saying Sans's name as if it was some kind of a venom.

"I'm not surprised that Frisk chose me over you, who would love a pathetic skeleton with only 1 HP you're nothing but a weak creature who tells unfunny jokes, you're only making a fool of yourself." Asriel said angrily.

This words broke Sans's heart completely.

At least he knew what people are really thinking of him.

"OK, then so this the truth,OK I get it know have a good life with the baby." Sans whimpered, throwing the ring on the ground.

He turned around to leave.

"Sans please wait." Frisk said holding Sans's small wrist, Asriel felt guilty for hitting Sans.

Sans looked at her with empty eyes.

"WE'RE DONE, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR **_HUSBAND_** " Sans yelled venomously.

"SANS PLEASE-" Frisk yelled but Sans teleported away.

Sans teleported to another street, he fell on his knees and sobbed and he screamed in despair and misery, he wanted to disappear and never come back.

"Sans?"

Sans looked up and he saw the person he desperately needed right now.

 **Don't worry, there will be part 3 for recovery.**


	3. Broken heart 3

Sans looked up tearfully. His older brother looking at him strangely and he was holding umbrella?

Sans looked at sky, he didn't realize it was raining.

"Sans what're you doing in there? you could get a cold, or even get hypothermia and-" Papyrus stopped talking when he saw Sans's miserable expression there was no light in his eyes.

"Sans are you OK ?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

Sans shook his head , "What happened? Did something happen to Frisk? Are you hurt?" Papyrus asked putting both of his hands on Sans's shoulders.

"She...she..she.." Sans trailed off unable to continue he sobbed.

"Brother, I don't understand please tell me" Papyrus pleaded.

"I ca-a-an-n't it-t h-hurts" Sans said trying to suppress his sobs.

Sans sobbed in his hands, this sight was very heartbreaking to Papyrus, he felt his chest **(or his Soul?)** Tighten .

"S-s-she's *sniff* preg*sob* pregnant" Sans said.

"PREGNANT?? Sans I thought you said-" Papyrus said but Sans interrupted him.

"HE\SHE'S NOT MINE!!" Sans shouted angrily and he sobbed bitterly, could this day get worse?

"Not yours? Did someone impregnate her? Is she OK? Is that why are crying?" Papyrus asked.

"OH MY GOD PAPYRUS WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO STUPID??" Sans snapped at Papyrus and he continued to cry bitterly.

Papyrus felt a little bit hurt, but he knew that Sans wasn't being himself.

"Sans you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. Come on let's go home before you get sick from cold exposure." Papyrus said gently wrapping his winter coat around Sans's shivering, small, skinny body.

They walked home, after they arrived Sans ran to Papyrus's and his room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with Sans?" Undyne asked

"He looks upset about something." Toriel said.

"Honestly I don't know he told me that Frisk is pregnant." Papyrus said.

Everyone was shocked but Toriel was most likely to be angry.

"HOW DARE HE-" Toriel said but Papyrus interrupted her.

"THE BABY IS NOT HIS" Papyrus screamed before Toriel could do something drastic.

"The baby is not Sans's is she hurt? Did someone attack her? Why Sans isn't comforting her?" Toriel asked worriedly, Undyne rolled her eyes.

"I don't know but l-looks like it's more than a baby" Alphys asked.

They heard bawling and sobbing coming from the skelebros' bedroom.

"Do you think he cheated on Frisk?" Toriel asked again.

"My brother would never cheat on Frisk, he loves her so much that he could kill himself for her." Papyrus said defensively.

"GUYS, let's not fight please why don't we ask him." Undyne said before a battle start.

Papyrus nodded running to their shared bedroom, he saw Sans wearing his signature hoodie, shirt, shorts, sneakers and he was bawling his eyes out in his plush pillow.

And some furniture were floating in the air covered by a blue aura.

"Sans." Papyrus whispered in disbelief, he lifted Sans from his pillow, Sans's face was covered with tears and his cheeks are blue and his right eye glowed blue.

"Sans what happened? What made you this way brother?" Papyrus asked worriedly but Sans was still sobbing.

"J...j..just l..l..e..ave m..e alone Papyrus." Sans said so sadly.

"Sans I can't leave you, when you are in this state-" Papyrus but he was interrupted by Sans.

"OKAY, FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OK FRISK CHEATED ON ME FOR A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR, AND MADE A BABY WITH ASRIEL, **THE THING THAT MAKES ME UPSET THE MOST THAT I'VE BEEN LIED AT, I POURED MY WHOLE FUCKING HEART ON HER SHE REPAY ME BY SLEEPING WITH _ASRIEL I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU HAPPY NOW ????_** " Sans breathed heavily he felt mixed emotions, sadness and anger.

"Sans I'm sorry, I didn't think that Frisk will do that, I'm sorry dear brother." Papyrus wrapping his long arms around Sans pulling him into hug, Sans hugged back and sobbed in Papyrus's chest clutching his battle body as a lifeline.

They didn't know that their friends were eavesdropping on them, Toriel was shocked the most.


	4. Broken heart 4

Sans fell asleep in Papyrus arms, Papyrus's heart broke when he was watching his little brother crying to sleep.

Papyrus tucked Sans in his bed.

Papyrus left the room quietly, he was startled by his friends standing there shocked.

"Was Sans telling the truth?" Toriel asked fearfully.

"J-judging by the way he was acting I think so" Alphys said.

"I never saw the punk so broken like this." Undyne said quietly.

"I got some serious talk with this two." Toriel said seriously while going going downstairs.

At midnight, Undyne woke up to some noise, she heard someone going downstairs.

She got up from the bed and went outside she saw Sans watching his reflection on the pond.

"Hey punk." Sans got startled by Undyne's voice.

"Undyne don't scare me like that." Sans said his voice was hoarse from all of this crying.

"Uh, are you better now?" Undyne asked.

"A tiny bit" Sans said sadly.

"Undyne?" Sans asked to catch Undyne's attention.

"How would feel if Alphys cheated on you?" Sans asked quietly.

Undyne wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Sans noticed her awkwardness.

"Y-you don't have to answer" Sans said.

They stayed silent for a while until Undyne heard Sans mumbling something.

"What did you say?" Undyne asked curiously.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." Sans whispered.

Undyne was shocked from his low self-esteem.

"Don't say anything Undyne if I was a better boyfriend, she wouldn't have fallen for Asriel." Sans said as tears began to fill his eyes.

"No." Undyne interrupted.

"What?" Sans asked.

"No Sans you're not a terrible boyfriend, you did so many things to Frisk that no man has done to his woman, you loved her more than anyone else did even more than Toriel and Asgore did, you understood love more than any of us not just romantic love every kind of love, Frisk can't see what she has, so don't give up on love you'll soon find someone who loves you and faithful to you."

Sans was speechless at this, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to feel anymore.

Undyne patted Sans on his head and left.

Sans was flattered by this words he felt warm in his heart.


	5. Broken heart 5

Sans was still looking at the pond until the sun has risen.

"Sans." Sans snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother calling him.

"Sans what're you doing out there?" Papyrus asked.

"Huh? Nothing bro I'm totally purrfect" Sans said trying to make a pun.

Sans chuckled a little but he stopped as soon as he saw his brother's look.

"Sans, don't try to lie the way you acted yesterday proves that you need help and support." Papyrus said, sitting beside Sans.

Sans sighed and buried his head in his knees, he didn't feel like breaking down again.

"You wanna have some breakfast?" Papyrus asked, Sans shook his head no.

"Well, OK" Papyrus said disappointedly.

"At least , come inside." Papyrus suggested.

"I will come in when I feel like it." Sans said sadly.

"Sans, I know how does it feel." This caught Sans's attention he looked up.

"What?" Sans asked confused.

"Before you were born, I used to make a lot of friends, but they always betray me, they always stab me in the back I always cried I never came out of my room but there was one person who never abandoned me." Papyrus said, that got Sans curious.

"Who?" Sans asked, Papyrus smiled at Sans, and carried him by his underarms.

"It was you, Sans"

Papyrus smiled.

"M-me?" Sans asked as he was blushing brightly.

"When you came to my life I've never been more happy." Papyrus said happily hugging Sans.

Sans giggled slightly, and hugged him back.

(NO, NO, NO IT'S NOT FONTCEST IT'S NOT FONTCEST DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FONTCEST SHIPPERS, I'M SO SORRY IF YOU'RE A FONTCEST SHIPPER YOU'RE IN THE WRONG BOOK)

"Thanks Papy, I'm a little better" Sans said.

"That's good brother would you like to come with me?" Papyrus asked, Sans nodded smiling.

Toriel and Asgore were looking disappointedly at Frisk and Asriel who were sitting in shame.

"So, let's get this straight, you cheated on Sans and slept with Asriel and YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH **HIS BABY** " Toriel shouted angrily.

"Tori, calm down." Asgore said calmly.

Toriel took a deep breaths, her anger calmed down.

"Frisk, I thought you said you loved him." Asgore said.

Frisk bit her lips and fiddled with her fingers.

"You too Asriel, Sans put his faith and trust in you, and you back stabbed him like that?" Toriel said.

Sans and Papyrus entered the living room, Sans and Frisk looked at each other for a little while, then Sans looked away sadly, Papyrus dragged him to the dining room before Sans could have another breakdown.

"How long has this affair been going?" Asgore asked sternly yet calmly.

"A year." Frisk said, getting ready to be yelled at.

Toriel gasped and she began crying.

"I thought I raised you better." Toriel said sobbingly as she ran to her bedroom.

"I'm so disappointed in you Asriel , I thought I taught you how to be a better prince." Asgore scolded.

"I know dad." Asriel said regretfully.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had feelings for Asriel when he returned from Flowey, and I kept it a secret because I was afraid of breaking Sans's heart." Frisk said sadly.

"Look how far it has gone, Sans was far from broken, I came back from work yesterday to hear crying, if it wasn't for Papyrus who knows what could've happened." Asgore said seriously.

"Are you mad?" Asriel asked worriedly.

"No, but I'm disappointed I could've punished you by separating you two for a week but I'm not doing it for the child who you're carrying." Asgore said calmly.

"But" Suddenly Toriel said firmly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you've to stay somewhere else until Sans move on because looks like every time he sees you two together he'll cry like yesterday." Toriel said.

"I understand mom." Asriel said sadly.

"You can stay in Asgore's old house until Sans heals emotionally." Toriel said.

 **(No not the home in the Underground.)**

They went to pack their stuff, Asgore went to help them.

Toriel felt a small hand holding her hand, she looked beneath her and saw Sans with a sad look.

"Tori don't you think you're being a little too hard on them?" Sans asked gently.

Toriel bit her lip.

"No, I'm doing what's best for everyone, until you move on they'll stay together." Toriel said.

"I'm fine." Sans said quietly.

"No your lips says you're fine, but I can see the sadness and depression in your eyes and I can feel them in your Soul." Toriel said.

Sans looked at her shocked by her words.

"H-how?" Sans asked

Toriel laughed quietly before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's something in every goat monster." Toriel said honestly.

OK, this is story only has one part left.


	6. Broken heart final

**Special thanks for @PhoenixHaddock for supporting me** **on Wattpad**

Asriel and Frisk were standing by the door, they gave Toriel and Asgore one last look.

"Dad?" Asriel asked softly.

"Yes, son?" Asgore asked.

"You always told us to follow our hearts and love whoever we feel good with, I had feelings for Frisk ever since she fell underground and she felt the same, and we love each other, so why are you upset about it?" Asriel asked hoping that his father will be less disappointed.

Asgore sighed before speaking.

"Asriel I totally understand that, you can follow your heart but you should've considered that Frisk loved someone else you should've accepted it, and you too Frisk you can follow your heart if you want but that doesn't give you the right to break another." Asgore said seriously.

Frisk nodded before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Papyrus was walking through the hallways and then he heard someone singing.

The voice was angelic.

 ** _"My Heart Will Go On"_**

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you,_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let go 'til we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

Sans was singing he was letting it go.

Papyrus could see that Sans was having the urge to cry and letting it all out.

Then Sans finished singing he let tears fall down.

Papyrus entered the room, Sans saw him and immediately wiped his tears away.

"Let it go, dear brother it's OK to let it all out." Papyrus comforted while rubbing Sans's back.

Sans looked up to him with a tearful smile.

"Th..thanks Pap.." Sans said weakly.

Papyrus pulled him into a warm embrace.

"No problem brother, that's what siblings are for." Papyrus said sweetly.

Sans smiled a true small smile.

"I love you Pap."

"I love you too Sans."

The two brothers fell asleep in each other arms.

Their friends were watching from behind the door, they were awwing at them.

"These two are cute together." Undyne said.

 ***She doesn't ship them***

"Let's leave the two brothers alone." Toriel smiled at the young skeletons.

Sans woke up it was night time, did he really sleep that long ? he found Papyrus cuddling him like a teddy bear, Sans chuckled quietly at that and he went back to sleep.

It was 7:00 Am and the monsters went to beach.

They were wearing swimsuits and they went to have fun in water.

They bought ice creams, Papyrus and Undyne bought chocolate , Sans and Alphys bought strawberry, Asgore and Toriel bought Vanilla."

Sans was just sitting under the shadow of umbrella, reading a book.

Until someone playfully pushed him to the water.

The monsters burst laughing, Sans was confused for a moment but he began laughing too.

He played with them in water he was really having fun.

Then it was sunset, Everyone left the beach they went to cinema and picked 'Harry potter and the goblet of fire'.

Sans fell asleep through the movie, Papyrus thought Sans looked cute while he's sleeping.

"Man, that Harry kid was awesome." Undyne said.

"Yeah, I'm still sad for Sedric." Alphys said.

Papyrus was carrying sleeping Sans on his back, he saw Sans smiling in his sleep.

Sans might not be fully healed but his friends will be always there for him.

 **The end**

 **Will this is the end of the the story I hope you enjoyed it :)** **The reason I wrote this because all of cheating stories are almost the same.** **The guy is always the one who cheats, whenever the girl cheats she's the victim of the story.** **And besides recovering from cheating is kinda the same the person fall in love with someone else and BAM beginning of new relationship and The ex GF/BF becomes a yandere jerk and goes after the main character for the whole book.** **I don't think people are moving on that fast.**


End file.
